Once in a blue moon
by Rina Sayata
Summary: Debe ser hermoso, como un recuerdo inolcidable Strongest pair . Para Anye por su cumpleaños.


_Título: Once in a blue moon_

_Autora: Rina Sayata_

_Pareja: Fuji & Tezuka_

_Notas: Para mi seme: Anye. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ai shiteru!_

_[Tu cumple es el 26, pero lo público hoy 25 porque mañana debo ir al dentista y no sé si podré. Es precaución_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Era mi posibilidad más cercana, fue por eso..."

- Tezuka… no, no lo hagas –susurró el delicado joven encontrándose atrapado entre los fuertes brazos del capitán de Seigaku.

El joven de lentes no respondió. Volvió prisioneros los labios del joven de ojos azules en un beso obsceno y lleno de lujuria. Su lengua se introdujo en la cálida y dulce cavidad del prisionero, dándole más placer a aquel beso.

- ¿Por qué no, Fuji? –preguntó al oído del prisionero con sensual voz.

- Porque yo… -pero no pudo terminar de hablar. Un delgado intruso había penetrado en él, haciéndole sentir demasiado dolor, impidiéndole hablar, gritar, moverse. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

"Fue porque él prometió amarme. Fue porque él dijo que siempre estaría conmigo, que nunca iba a abandonarme. Yo sólo le creí, sólo dije que haría lo que fuera si él me amaba para siempre y sobre todas las circunstancias…"

Después fueron dos dedos. Fuji gimió con dolor. A Tezuka parecía no importarle; comenzó a mover los dos dedos en círculos, al principio lento, después aumentó la velocidad. Metió otro dedo, el orificio comenzó a sangrar, Fuji gritó más. Por suerte era imposible que alguien escuchara, el lugar era solitario y seguro.

- ¿Más? –preguntó Tezuka mirando el cuerpo de Syusuke.

- N-No. Y-ya no –respondió haciendo uso de sus fuerzas.

El castaño sacó los dedos. Volvió a tomar los labios de Fuji y se recostó sobre él. Acarició el cabello de Fuji y dejó sus labios. Segundos después mostraba su enorme, rojo e hinchado miembro. Fuji cerró los ojos con fuerza, podía imaginar lo que vendría… Y como lo había pensado, Tezuka lo penetró de una sola embestida. Se mordió los labios para evitar gritar.

- Si te duele, demuéstralo Fuji –dijo la seria voz del capitán. Claramente se notaba lo excitado que estaba pues, en un vano intento, trataba de contener suspiros y gemidos graves.

El prodigio no respondió. Por primera vez desde que el acto sexual había comenzado se había decidido a rodear el cuerpo de Tezuka con sus delgados brazos. Sentía como el miembro del joven de lentes –en esos momentos sin ellos- hacía estragos en su interior. Cada vez penetraba más profundo, más bello, más doloroso y más delicioso.

Fuji gimió de placer. Tezuka sonrió, había logrado que el prodigio sintiera placer, eso le complacía y le excitaba más. Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas. Tomó los labios cálidos y dulces labios de Fuji en beso aún más obsceno que los anteriores.

El joven de ojos azules mordió el labio inferior del mayor al sentir que pronto llegaría a algo llamado orgasmo. Sintió sangre, salada e incitante, en su lengua; su mordida había surtido efecto. Tezuka lo abrazó más fuerza y sus embestidas se volvieron más profundas y más duraderas. Un par de minutos después, ambos gemían de placer y sus susurros ahogados inundaban el lugar.

"Cuando me dijiste que si, cuando dijiste que me amabas, cuando tomaste mi mano, cuando me abrazaste, cuando susurraste palabras de alivio y tranquilidad en mis oídos, fue allí, fue en ese instante, en esos instantes… Eso fue lo más cercano al amor que pude encontrar."

- Entonces¿hoy no vas a ir a las prácticas? –le preguntó Oishi con expresión de intranquilidad.

- Así es –respondió Fuji sonriendo con naturalidad.

Oishi meditó en silencio un par de minutos. Observó a Fuji y preguntó:

- ¿Te sientes bien¿No ha pasado algo malo con…?

El castaño no le dejó terminar la pregunta. Si debía revelar algo, lo haría con otra persona. Se dio la vuelta y, dirigiendo una última mirada a los vestidores, sonrió.

- Gracias por preocuparte Oishi, todo estará bien.

Ésas fueron sus últimas palabras. Salió del lugar con una sonrisa mal fingida, con un seguro modo de caminar mal aparentado y con un corazón falsamente estable. Así salió para nunca más volver a entrar.

"Así debe sentirse… como estar en una _luna azul_."

Miró el título del libro, prefirió no leerlo en voz alta, prefirió no saber que significaba, ignorarlo lo más posible.

"Si, así debe ser. Un bello recuerdo perdido en las sombras de mi mente, algo que valga la pena recordar para siempre, nada doloroso, algo placentero. Si, debe ser maravilloso…"

Cerró los ojos guardando paz. Se recostó sobre el libro…

"Once in a blue moon… a place with precious memories, with unforgettable things, with all I ever wanted, with all… It's a shame that I never will see it again."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Espero que te guste. Está algo corto y dramático pero presentí que te gustaría._

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SEME!

_Se aceptan comentarios, dudas, quejas, sugerencias, todo es bienvenido y me ayuda a mejorar como escritora._


End file.
